Moshi Moshi
by kkann
Summary: Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase "Sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" doesn't it? Birthday Gift. DannyxSam-ness. c:


**A/N:** Birthday gift for a friend. :'D  
Happy Birthday, Steph! (Ecokitty)

I wasn't able to post this on your birthday because I didn't have the means to, but also because it wasn't fully finished. Dx

A nice long one-shot with some DannyxSam-ness just fer youuu.

-_Moshi Moshi_ is a Japanese form of greeting on the telephone; a quick way to say hello and also to get someone's attention. c:

* * *

If there was one thing Samantha Manson detested more than going out to get her cat, it was going out to get her cat at two in the morning.

Clad in her slightly worn Dumpty Humpty t-shirt and the pair of shorts she hoped Danny would never notice that she'd stolen from his room, she folded her arms in the sweltering ninety degree heat that had been plaguing Amity Park's summer nights for the past week. Of course, being Sam, she did not _sweat_, she _simmered__._

The thought of night and summer however was not enough to deter her awareness of the fact that her cat had decided to wander out into the yard and then yowl into her window. And of course the stupid thing was not bright enough to leap from the branch he sat on to her window ledge.

And the cat was afraid of heights. Go figure.

"Moshi come on," Sam drawled, her bare feet padding across the patio as she squinted into the darkened garden. It was all fenced in, so at least he couldn't have wandered into the street and gotten hit by a car in the dead of night. Lord knows he'd tried in the past though. "Moshi, this isn't funny. Come on. Inside."

She yawned, blinking resignedly and devising a way to get back at the devious little creature that had been a nuisance since her tenth birthday. In all honesty, it was a shock that the poor thing was still alive. It had already used up six of its nine lives, once falling into a toilet, and then also having learned it was not the best tree climber the hard way, something Danny and Tucker had once found amusing.

Speaking of Danny…

…Oh never mind.

Sam sighed, leaning against one of the overhead gazebo's supports, violet eyes quickly scanning through the shadows as her mind wandered. She would admit that she felt a pang of guilt at having left him in the middle of his latest row with the Box Ghost, but she had been sure he could handle himself, and it was the Box Ghost after all… But still. It was Danny. And she'd practically left him behind.

Never mind the fact that Danny had told her that he had it under control and she was free to leave, mind you.

But it had been close to her curfew, and she was already on thin ice with her parents as it was.

"Moshi, let's go. Inside." Sam bemoaned, rubbing at her eyes. "I want to go back to bed, and I don't want to hear you crying all night but you got yourself stuck outside."

With a yawn she brought a hand to her head to tousle her already disheveled hair, debating whether or not she ought to lock Moshi back up in his cage once she finally got him back in the house. Of course in doing so he'd only cry more, but at least it would keep him in one place. She frowned, opening her mouth and preparing to belittle the poor devil.

And then promptly choked on her startled cry.

Stumbled backwards she collided with the patio furniture, sending one of the chairs toppling over and crashing to the ground.

Silently berating herself and chanting the words i_Stupid, cat _she shook her head to get her bearings back just the curtain was pulled back in the window above her.

"Samantha?" She nearly flinched at the sudden sound of her father's voice, just about to chuckle at the audacity that was her being startled by something in the dark. So much for being a so-called 'Creature of the Night.'

"J-Just getting the cat, Dad." She swallowed, hoping to mask the surprise in her voice. There was silence for a few moments, and Sam found herself letting out a sigh of relief when the curtain closed once more with the accompaniment of the sound of her father getting back into bed.

Which she also wished she could have been doing, rather than running into lawn furniture while looking for her cat and bruising her elbow. The thought of crawling back under the covers while a fan was aimed at her face set on full-blast started making her groggy once more, causing her to shake her head in order to ward of the sleepiness that was threatening to take over. And yet she had more pressing matters on her hands at the moment.

Such as the sudden movement at the base of the nearest tree for instance.

Praying that it was only her cat and nothing more, Sam slowly made her way toward said tree, traipsing through the cool grass in a crouch, absently scanning for anything that could be used as a weapon if need be. She paused just as she reached the trunk, squinting through the darkness again, finding the cause of the disturbance in what had been a 'peaceful' night.

A small snapped branch lay at her feet, the end horribly splintered where the fresh limb had been broken, escorted by the handful of leaves discarded with it. There wasn't much to it really, but she mentally noted the fact that it had been the branch she'd used to climb up in the tree only the other day. She also noted that it could be used as a weapon if need be.

The thought of just what –or _who_- had broken it caused her to freeze, finding herself slowly glancing upwards, akin to a reaction in a bad horror movie. Again, she hoped it was only her cat and nothing more.

She almost giggled herself giddy when she saw absolutely nothing up in the boughs save for leaves and inky blackness.

Oh, and then the pair of bright green eyes that suddenly opened.

Gasping in muted shock Sam stared blankly, her lips quivering like a dying fish as she tripped over her own foot, finding herself on her rump, gaping upwards into the darkness that was staring right back at her.

It blinked.

She was just about to shout in fear for her parents when two hands shot out, waving before the figure.

"Don't scream! Don't scream!"

She knew that voice.

Those eyes…

She frowned, glaring at him now in annoyed rage.

"Danny! That is _not_ funny!" Had she been able to reach him, he'd be nursing a bruised abominable thanks to a five-fingered-Mary from his best friend.

"I know, I know, I wasn't trying to be funny, I swear. And I didn't mean to scare you, I just…Um… I just…" Danny let loose a nervous chuckle at her pointed expression. "I was just, you know…"

"Hanging out in a tree in my backyard." Her bemused expression was hindered by the quirk in her eyebrows, receiving an innocent smirk from Danny in response.

"I guess you could say that." His grin wavered as Sam watched his silhouette shift up in the limbs above her head. A moment passed between the two as he tried to maneuver around another branch before she fought back a laugh at the sight of Danny finding himself trapped upside down. "Oops."

"Danny, are you…" She bit her lip. "Danny are you stuck in the tree?"

"No!" He shot back quickly, a little too quickly to be innocent. That, and the fact that Sam could easily tell when he was lying. His head popped out in front of her, giving her a wry grin. "Just hanging out."

"Right. Mind telling me how you got stuck?" He sighed at her question, obviously embarrassed by it. He swallowed before confessing.

"You know the ghost shield my dad has?" There was a pause as she nodded. "Well he kind of turned it on tonight…Before I could get in the house." Sam bit her tongue as he continued. "And I _maay_ not have seen it. And I _maay_ have kind of flown into it."

Sam was seriously doing her best not to laugh at his predicament, but she was unable to withhold the giggle that bubbled out of her throat. "What does that have to do with you being stuck?"

Danny frowned at her, but his eyes still sparked with his own hidden amusement.

"I'm not stuck. I just thought this would be a nice tree to sit in."

"Upside down." Sam stated questioningly, goading him to tell her more.

"A…Change in perspective." He offered, swinging idly back and forth, his face darkening only slightly.

"All the blood's rushing to your head." She was nothing if not blunt and to-the-point. Danny shrugged as best he could while she pointed out the obvious.

"'Sokay. I can't feel much anymore…So…" Reaching out and deftly flicking him on the forehead he blinked, his nose crinkled as he worked to get himself out of her 'flicking range.' "Okay, yeah. That I felt."

He struggled for a moment before releasing a startled cry. "Yeah! I felt that too!" Sam stared at him blankly, narrowing her eyes as he combated some unseen force. "I feel that! I feel it! Get it off!"

"Danny, what are you-"

"Off!"

It was only then that Sam caught that low hiss resonating from somewhere above her head. Instinctively raising her fists her gaze scanned the darkness, seeing nothing more than the lower half of Danny's body-

-And the wad of fur that had attached itself to his free leg.

Well, that explained his flailing. Sam wasn't sure if she ought to have been worried or amused. "Get your cat off my leg!" Danny shouted unable to reach the appendage the demon Moshi was clawing at, lacking both the physical strength to do so and the ability to see where said cat was.

"Moshi, no!" Sam reprimanded it, waving her arms above her head in an attempt to fetch her cat and save what dignity Danny had managed to retain. Sensing the annoyed mood of its owner, the little twit let go of the ghost-boy's leg for a moment, letting out a final hiss at him before leaping off to higher branches.

"Bad…Bad cat. Bad." Danny repeated, out of breath, again swinging slightly in the breeze that did not exist due to the stifling humid air. Despite her worry for the poor sap, Sam still had to smile. Noticing the curl of her mouth, Danny shook his head in a jokingly haughty manner. Extending his arm he grasped her wrist, pulling her up into the recesses with him.

Well, with her help, of course.

Fighting to bring himself into an upright position, he leaned himself against one of the thicker branches. It wasn't the most comfortable for him, but at least the blood could flow to other parts of his body. Maneuvering herself to sit next to him as he propped himself up on his elbows, Sam let her legs drape over the side of bough, letting them sway beneath her.

"And this is why chin-ups are important in the Presidential Fitness Exam." She said mockingly. He let out a sarcastic 'Ha ha' at that.

"I can do five of them, at least."

She gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, four-and-a-half. Same difference." She laughed again, making him smile. With a grunt, he jerked on the leg that hadn't been attacked by the vanishing cat, narrowing his eyes at the foot farthest from him. Following his gaze Sam found the explanation as to why he was stuck in her tree.

Caught in a V formed by both the trunk and a large branch, Danny's foot sat twisted at a slight angle. Tugging at it proved futile, but he had no better ideas. After a few moments of this carrying on, Sam carefully stood on the limb they both sat on, reaching above her to maintain her balance.

"Here," She muttered, and then she was climbing over a few branches, reaching out and gently prying his foot out of the crevice and then letting go of it, assuming he was now aware of the fact that it was free. However, this i_was_/i Danny.

Giving it another jerk, his foot shot out above him, his lower leg colliding with the tree trunk.

"Ow! Shin!" He yelped, bringing his leg to him, rubbing his palm across it.

"Smooth," Sam murmured, making her way back to him and their original seating arrangements. "And you know, you never did explain just how you got here."

Danny sighed, nursing his already bruised ego. His breath halted for a moment and blushed when his hand brushed against Sam's. While unbeknownst to him, she had had the same response, though she was still awaiting an answer.

"Ghost shields…sorta mess with my ghost powers." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. The glowing aura that usually accompanied his ghost form was dull, providing little light in the canopy of leaves as it slowly began to return. There was a pause as this sunk in for Sam.

"You _crashed _into our tree?"

"I didn't crash! I was falling -–with _style!_"

It was becoming increasingly difficult not to laugh at Danny, though he knew she was trying not to. Even his coy remark wasn't enough to placate her humor.

The not-so-witty exchange between them only lasted for a short while before Sam's drowsiness began to creep up on her once more and she subconsciously leaned her head onto his shoulder, her gaze flickering as her eyes slid shut. As she did so, Danny began to hum, partly oblivious to the closeness between them, and also in order to mask the uneasy feeling that shot through him. The tune turned nervous as her head found its way into the crook of her neck.

All too soon she pulled away in embarrassment; her face ablaze, and making her thankful for the darkness engulfing them and the dullness of the ghost boy's glow.

"Um, I-" Sam tapped her fingers apprehensively against the tree branch she sat on. Danny cleared his throat anxiously. "You said the shield messed with your powers?"

It took a few moments for this to soak in for the dazed teen.

"What? Oh, yeah." He made an awkward chuckle. "Weird feeling though, like being zap-fried for a few seconds."

"I'm sure you're used to that." Sam had a small grin plastered to her face. It was obvious that the conversation had begun somewhat strained and forced, yet Danny's tense shoulders soon relaxed, as did their discussion.

"Oh ha ha." Danny muttered. "True. But still." He waved a hand dismissively. "When I hit it, it's like it blocked my powers or something. I couldn't go intangible or change back, so it was like I was stuck in a Halloween costume I couldn't take off. So it'll be another hour or so until I get them fully back."

"_Intangible. _Your vocab's increased. I'm proud of you." Typically she was not one to interrupt someone, and yet for some reason Sam seemed to find it necessary to continually cut in to the story she had goaded out of Danny.

He dead-panned. "I read goodly."

The laughter subsided after a few moments, and the young boy finally concluded his tale. "Anyway, I couldn't get into my house as a ghost or human, so I figured I'd fly around a bit to kill time. Didn't realize that canceling out my powers also included flying. So then I found myself…Well, you know…"

He swept an arm around the canopy. Sadly, it wasn't all too difficult to picture Danny plummeting through the air toward a tree. The boy seemed to have a knack for falling.

Danny glared upwards into the recesses, presumably into the general area the low rumble was coming from.

"And then of course I crash into _your_ tree –of all places- and then of course your cat finds me, _and then of course _it has to dart over to your window like I'm some Terminatra coming to steal your soul."

He brushed his recently wounded leg absently. "Your cat hates me."

"He hates everyone," Sam sighed, following Danny's gaze. Again she found herself leaning toward him. "I think he was a possessed coyote in a past life."

Danny chuckled as she came closer to him. Her subtlety however, was ruined when she abruptly began rocking backwards with a startled cry.

Acting on pure instinct Danny lashed out to grab her, roping his arm around her shoulders to keep her from plunging down to the not-so-close ground composed of leaves, grasses and tree roots. She took a breath to calm her heart-rate, Danny's arm never leaving her now slightly shaky form. Sam let out one last sigh.

"Do you…Mind?" Danny's question lingered for an instant before she noted the way his eyes darted to the outstretched appendage in a silent gesture.

"No, I-"

She ended her statement with an abrupt gasp, staring wide-eyed into the space next to Danny's head as she felt his cold lips press against the side of her face. Her eyelids fluttered as she blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend it all.

_So _that's _what he meant._

It was all too soon that he had pulled away, his expression full of worry of having crossed the line and whether or not she was all there at the moment.

"Sam?" She blinked again, focusing on the way he was chewing at his lip. "Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I didn't think… I wasn't…"

"No," She cut in on his blabbering and inability to form a coherent thought following his act of boldness. "No, it's not that…" His brow furrowed in her silence. She smiled coyly with a playful gleam in her eye. "That's it?"

He blanched.

"What?"

"No, seriously. That's _it_?" Her tone was joking, but there was a gentle undertone of sincerity to it. "I just thought there would have been more to it."

He frowned.

And then of course he had to actually kiss her, just because she said that.

"There. Happy now?" He muttered, staring her dead in the eyed, mimicking her bemused expression.

"I suppose so," She sighed lightheartedly.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you've just bruised my ego more than it already was." Danny replied.

He then leaned back against the trunk as she followed suit, her head ducked into the crook of his neck. She wrapped an arm around his scrawny waist as he returned the favor by keeping his own arm draped across her shoulders. He could tell she was quickly fading out of consciousness, judging by the way her breath slowly began to even out.

"Well, goodnight then." He whispered against her cheek, the flesh still tingling from contact with his lips and currently icy breath.

"_My gath fach._"

Sam was beginning to think that perhaps her cat wasn't so rotten after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Because I'm such a nerd and like to incorporate other languages into what I write, I Googled the origins of the last name 'Fenton.' It is of Welsh origin, which is the language _My gath fach_ is in. c:

Their dialogue amuses me. Indeed so.  
And originally it was also much shorter, and the only 'kiss' was the peck on the cheek he gave her. Different ending now though.

Also wanted to prove to my cousin that I can write a kiss scene. Not overly detailed, but still with the same basic principle. :)

Happy Birthday, again. c':


End file.
